Cash Wrestlar
Ken Davidson is an American professional wrestler currently performing for the Friday Night Brawl brand of the GWF. Davidson has had considerable success in the GWF. He is the longest reigning GWF World Champion, the winner of the GWF's first ever Money In The Bank ladder match, and the GWF's first ever Triple Crown Champion. Pre-GWF GWF The Debut Ken signed a deal with the new GWF federation on April 15, 2006. Ken had a set of targets coming into GWF. He would beat the owner, Shelton Splash, to prove that he was the real leader in GWF. He would beat the biggest suck-up, Harry Jackson, in order to show that he was praising the wrong guy. And, most of all, he would beat the guy with the (other) biggest ego there, Manick, as there was only room for one arena-sized ego in GWF. The GWF was going to be his! Unfortunately, there was a problem in Ken's plan... Manick was more than just egotistical. He was insane. Regardless, Ken's career went smoothly for a while. On April 21, 2006, ith help from his manager/partner Shadow Prince (who was quite the fan of Ken's indy work), and betrayal by one his opponents by the other, Ken managed to pin Shelton Splash in his first televised match ever, winning the GWF World Tag Team Championships for him and his partner. The team managed to defend the belts until Ken's partner mysteriously disappeared, leading to the titles being vacated. Ego Collision Meanwhile, Ken's rivalry with Manick was building. What was a mere war of words turned physical when the two faced off in a Steel Cage match that main evented Friday Night Brawl. Ken emerged victorious with a decisive pinfall victory, and believed that he had only one more target on his list to beat. But he would soon learn that things are never that easy in GWF, and that it would take more than a steel cage to restrain the monster that was Manick. Next week, Shelton Splash, possibly out of anger from losing his first GWF match to Ken, made Manick the special referee for Ken's Three Falls match against Harry Jackson. As expected, Manick screwed over Ken, and allowed Harry to snag the victory. This was Ken's first loss. Ken then entered a tournament for the vacant GWF World Championship. Manick, still not feeling that he had exacted enough revenge on Ken for the loss he had handed him in the cage, cost him his second round match in the tournament. Paranoia struck Manick, however, and he too lost his second round match, after being distracted by the thought of Ken interfering. At this point, both men, be it on purpose or not, had effectively ruined any shot the other had at wrestling on the GWF's first ever pay-per-view, GWF_Rise_&_Fall, on June 11, 2006. However, GWF owner Shelton Splash had acknowledged the two's hate-driven feud over the past two months, and decided to place them in the first ever GWF Money In The Bank ladder match, to take place at Rise & Fall, as a reward for the ratings it was bringing in. Ken won the match and claimed the title of "Mr. Money In The Bank." Manick had to leave GWF in order to nurse injuries, and Ken had put the beast to sleep. As Hardcore as a Teddy Bear Ken, feeling confident from his win in the Money In The Bank ladder match, would enter the 24/7 Hardcore Championship scene, winning the title three times. He would even jokingly pin wrestlers he fended off, counting every three seconds of pinning as a separate title defense. Obviously, Ken didn't take the division seriously enough, and Harry Jackson once again prevailed over him, escaping the arena with the Hardcore Championship and ending it's 24/7 era. The Immovable Object vs. the Unstoppable Force The newly-crowned World Champion had gained the authority to schedule one dream match. He chose to pit Mr. Money In The Bank Ken Davidson against GWF Intercontinental Champion SheltonSplash. The two fought to a Double Count-Out. After a week-long brand split, then brand merge, Shelton and a partner of his choice soon defeated Ken and a partner of his choice. Shelton then realized that he and Ken were completely tied in matches, being 0-0-1 in singles matches and 1-1-0 in Tag Team matches. Looking for the tie-breaker, Shelton booked a First Blood match. This match went to a No Contest after a controversial ending that left neither man bleeding. Then, Ken faced Shelton in a Submission match, however, this ended in a Time-Limit Draw. Ken finally tipped the scale on July 30, 2006, at the second GWF pay-per-view, GWF New Beginning, defeating Shelton Splash in a Singles match. Momentum Ken began a winning streak, defeating both low-ranking wrestlers, and popular ones. He even became the first man to defeat "The Main Event" Bryan Daniels in a Singles match, with Bryan getting himself Counted-Out, in order to maintain his status as an unpinned, unsubmitted, wrestler. However, as per usual for many wrestlers who get on the fast track to success, there was a crack in the road. GWF co-owner Dave Shadow began to book Ken lazily, or not at all at times, for reasons unknown to Ken, who was unaware of who was exactly responsible. Ken being the only active wrestler in the GWF to not yet be booked for a match at the third GWF pay-per-view, GWF Triple Threat prompted him to see GWF management. Dave admitted that none of Ken's troubles were accidental or coincidental; Dave was trying to pressure Ken into using his GWF Money In The Bank contract, which would likely increase ratings, considering Ken's fan popularity. He then gave Ken what he wanted - a match at Triple Threat... Against the Dave himself. On September 17, 2006, Ken defeated Dave at Triple Threat, setting his career back on track. The War on the Deadly Alliance For months, a group of wrestlers in the GWF had simply been rubbing Ken the wrong way. From Harry Jackson, forgetful of his history against Ken, pushing an offer to join the group, to Brent Duncan using a bait-and-switch tactic in order to avoid telling Ken a certain secret but also annoy him, to the last straw of Bryan Daniels outright mocking the thought of Ken using his Money In The Bank contract to challenge Bryan for the GWF World Championship, Ken had become fed up. Ken was going to eradicate the "Deadly Alliance" from the GWF, just as he had done to Manick. Regardless of the fact that he was fully confident that he could do the job by himself, however, he was not alone in wanting the Deadly Alliance eliminated. Fellow GWF wrestler James Murphy had formed a second alliance with Dave Shadow and Kevin McAuliffe to combat the Deadly Alliance, with James' alliance being known simply as "Team GWF". This alliance would serve as counter to the Deadly Alliance's plot to take over the GWF. Upon being notified of the Deadly Alliance's sinister goal by James Murphy, Ken realized that, for once, something was a bigger deal than his personal gripes with other wrestlers and quests to feed his ego. The very company that he was building his career in could be changed, possibly for the absolute worst. Ken ceased to operate alone, for now, and joined Team GWF. He would be a valuable member of the group, as he could give himself a shot at Bryan's GWF World Championship at any time using his Money In The Bank contract. After Triple Threat, Bryan Daniels, leader of the Deadly Alliance, mocked Davidson. Davidson then prepared to go challenge for the GWF World Championship, which was being held by Daniels. He planned to challenge him at the next GWF pay-per-view, GWF Locked 'N' Loaded, however, then-owner of the GWF, Danny Mainer, forced Davidson to defend his Money In The Bank briefcase against SheltonSplash, another member of the Deadly Alliance, before cashing it in. It should be noted that Danny Mainer afterwards helped the Deadly Alliance in their quest to take over the GWF. On September 30, 2006, Davidson joined an unofficial alliance with James Murphy, Dave Shadow, and Kevin McAuliffe to take down the Deadly Alliance. On October 6, 2006, Ken Davidson defeated SheltonSplash to retain the Money In The Bank briefcase, after interference from James Murphy and a returning Joe8. On October 22, 2006, Ken Davidson became the final member of Team GWF standing in the 10-man elimination Tag Team match at GWF Locked 'N' Loaded. Going Bankrupt, and Winning the Lottery The rivalry between the Deadly Alliance and Team GWF intensified as the two sides could not form a clear winner. Ken Davidson was targeted especially, as, with the Money In The Bank briefcase, he would be able to challenge the leader of the '' Deadly Alliance'' to a World title match at any time, arguably making him the biggest threat to the group. The Deadly Alliance would even proceed to jump Davidson at a funeral aired on the October 24, 2006, edition of Extremely Violent Entertainment, which included SheltonSplash snapping a mop on Davidson's back. On the November 3, 2006, edition of FNB, only nine days after the attack, SheltonSplash defeated Ken Davidson for the Money In The Bank briefcase. The following week on FNB, Ken Davidson ended his static rivalry with Brent Duncan, defeating him. James Murphy kept his anger at Ken for losing the the Money In The Bank contract to the Deadly Alliance secret. Later that night, it was announced that a tag match between Davidson & Dave Shadow and SheltonSplash & Bryan Daniels would take place on the next FNB, in which, if Davidson and Shadow won, Davidson would get a World title shot at the next pay-per-view. Davidson and Shadow won that match, entering Davidson into the title match main event at the pay-per-view. James Murphy, irritated about the fact that the man who failed to protect the Money In The Bank contract had received a Championship opportunity instead of him, confronted Dave about the Destiny Fulfiled GWF World Championship match. On November 19, 2006, at GWF Destiny Fulfilled, Ken Davidson won the GWF World Championship after SheltonSplash dragged him over Bryan Daniels for the three count. As it turns out, this was part of an elaborate plan of Dave Shadow's to take down the Deadly Alliance, with SheltonSplash joining only to hurt the Deadly Alliance from within, and the stable deteriorated soon after. = However, with the defeat of the Deadly Alliance, Team GWF dissolved as well. Dave Shadow and Kevin McAuliffe began to battle over the GWF Intercontinental Championship, while Ken Davidson and James Murphy, both plagued with their own troubles, reached a critical threshold. GWF co-owner Dave Shadow had decided to deny James a rematch for the GWF World Championship following Valentine's Vengeance. This was much to Ken's displeasure, as Ken had felt that he had not yet proven his superiority over James. However, he accepted Dave's decision, recognizing that Dave is a business-man who knows that the fans want variety. GWF War of the Worlds New Era Wrestling Ken Davidson had an extremely brief stint in New Era Wrestling, where he wrestled a match for their first pay-per-view, NEW Murderous Intent, on June 18, 2006. There he defeated Tadg30 and SheltonSplash in a special GWF Wrestlers match, pinning Tadg30. PWBMania Ken Davidson participated in the November 27, 2006, pay-per-view named PWBMania Version 2, as a co-special referee during a match between PWB Version 2 owner Shell Shock and Mania owner NoMoreMrNiceGuy, with Joe8. The match ended in a double-pinfall. Ken was approached by the owner of Mania to participate in another pay-per-view, but turned down the offer. Wrestling information *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''Gravity Effect'' (Side Effect) :*''Diamond Hold'' (Full Nelson/Rear body scissors combo) :*''The Plunge'' (Rolling fireman's carry) :*''Strike From Above'' (Springboard clothesline) :*''Hurrikenrana'' (Hurricanrana) *'Catchphrases' *'Nicknames' *'Theme music' :*Ken Davidson's current entrance theme is Championships and accomplishments *'GWF' :*1-time GWF Undisputed World Champion :*1-time GWF Intercontinental Champion :*3-time GWF Hardcore Champion :*2-time GWF Tag Team Champion :*First ever holder of the GWF Money In The Bank briefcase :*First GWF Triple Crown Champion Trivia *Davidson is self-trained, with a total record of 20 wins, 11 losses, and 3 draws in the GWF. *Ken's three GWF Hardcore Championship reigns were all gained during the 24/7 period of said title, with him pinning Naked Viscera for his 1st one, JBW for his 2nd one, and Alex Storm for his 3rd one. *He is the only man to defeat James Murphy in the London Dungeon. *He ended both Bryan Daniels' undefeated and unpinned streaks (in separate matches). *Ken Davidson was undefeated on pay-per-view for the first year of his GWF career. :*1. Def. Manick to win the GWF Money In The Bank briefcase.(GWF Rise & Fall) :*2. Def. Shelton Splash (GWF New Beginning) :*3. Def. Dave Shadow (GWF Triple Threat, singles match) :*4. 10-man Elimination Tag Team match - Double Disqualification: W/ Team GWF: James Murphy, Dave Shadow, Kevin McAuliffe, & Da Funky 1 vs. Team Deadly Alliance: Bryan Daniels, Brent Duncan, Shelton Splash, Adam Blade, & Nick Nitro (GWF Locked 'N' Loaded) - It can be noted that Ken Davidson and Bryan Daniels were the final participants in the match. :*5. Def. Adam Blade, A.T. Fire, Brent Duncan, Bryan Daniels, Dave Shadow, Harry Jackson, James Murphy, Kevin McAuliffe, Nick Nitro, Shelton Splash, and Dark Soldier to win the GWF World Championship. (GWF Destiny Fulfilled) :*6. Def. James Murphy to retain the GWF World Championship. (GWF Valentine´s Vengeance) :*7. Def. Harry Jackson to retain the GWF World Championship. (GWF Ultimate Decision) :*8. Def. James Murphy, Kevin McAuliffe, and Shelton Splash to retain the GWF Intercontinental Championship. (GWF Last Man Standing) :*The streak was ended by Kevin McAuliffe in the 30-man GWF Survival Success match later on during GWF Last Man Standing. Controversy During July 2006, Danny Mainer approached SheltonSplash and Ken Davidson about being a Special Referee for one of their matches. Davidson responded with the following comment: *"Shouldn't you be running your little backwater fed in Vegas somewhere?" ...referring to the E-Federation run by Mainer at the time, Las Vegas Pro Wrestling(which is now a developmental territory for the GWF, named Extremely Violent Entertainment, or E.V.E.). This remark nearly sparked a fed war between the GWF and LVPW, which Mainer had secretly been waiting to start as soon as a a negative comment about LVPV was made by any GWF superstar. However, things were kept under control, and hostilities were calmed. Regardless, this carried into an on-screen rivalry between the two, despite no match between them ever taking place. After Danny Mainer's (kayfabe) tragic death in a car accident on October 17, 2006, Davidson admitted that while he and Mainer didn't get along, he would've liked to make peace with him somewhere down the line. In August 2006, Davidson had also recieved minor heat for refusing to work a program with Joe8, due to non-kayfabe problems between the two. Joe8 retired from the GWF before this turned into anything major, and Davidson went to defeat jobbers over the weeks afterwards. See also *List of GWF related things External link *GWF Profile Davidson, Ken Davidson, Ken